The Many Adventures Of The Three Caballeros
by disney extremest
Summary: Hi! three lost souls have join together in these stories as they share love, friendship and heartache. They first visit Panchito in Mexico at a pub. Surprises and trouble is around every door and corner as Scrooge McDuck comes to play and the Jealous Daisy Duck tries to get her man back. Read and Find out what happens in The Many Adventures of the Three Caballeros
1. Story 1

_**"A Night Out With The Boys"**_

_**Story 1**_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the three Caballeros or any other Disney characters. They belong to Walt Disney and his crew. I own any additional characters.

XXXX

As they entered the pub, Donald saw it. It was big and scary. Panchito wasn't going to get him on that mechanical bull. "Oh Donald, Come on its not that scary. Por favor?" Panchito cried, "No Panch! I'm not an idiot, do you really think you'll get me on THAT thing?" Donald yelled at his Mexican lover over the music. "I'll do it meu amor!" Jose said when the music finished. He was willing to do anything that Donald wasn't to show that he was braver. He just meant it as a joke. Panchito's eyes grew brighter and filled with light, "Oh amazing! Haha this is going to be muy divertido no? You go first mis amour" As Jose gulped, Panchito laughed at his friend. He didn't expect Jose to go first, but Jose couldn't let the eyeing Donald see him afraid, so he grabbed enough courage and walked past Panchito towards the mechanical bull and with a cheerful grin he turned towards Panchito and said, "Obrigado meu amor!"

XXXX

After Jose started towards the bull, Donald escaped towards the bar. "Oh brother, this is exasperating!" Donald said as he sat down. "What? This pub isn't that bad is it?" the bartender asked laughing at Donald. Donald thinking he was taking offense, tried to apologize but the bartender just laughed shaking his head. "No sir. What's the problem? What can I get you?" "Oh, Uh, I'll get a shot of tequila. My friends just went to do the deathtrap you guys have in here, thanks" Donald said taking the shot but just as he was about to take a sip, Panchito came from behind him and slapped his back, making Donald cough up his drink, "This is fun huh Donald?", Donald sputtering, gave Panchito a glare, "I thought you were on the bull?" Panchito laughed, "Jose's on it now, gee I hope he's bien" with that they heard some yelling and some laughing. Jose came up behind them and said in a stern voice, "I am not acontecendo isso de novo" Panchito and Donald both giggled at Jose. Donald slammed down his drink and walked towards the bull. "Bet you diez dólares that he wont last tres segundos?" Panchito said with confidence. "you're on meu amor!" Jose said smiling and laughing.

XXXX

Donald got on the bull andhis heart was beating as fast as a train and his stomach was in his throat. He knew this feeling all too well when with his caballeros. He was absolutly terrified._Why did he let them talk him into getting on this thing_, donald thought as he watched both Jose and Panchito came towards the pen. Panchito stood on fence and let out a loud shriek to let everyone know it was about to start. The bull started moving and for the first two seconds, everything was fine. Then all of a sudden for bull went crazy. After 3 1/2 seconds donald had flung off the bull and hit his head on the post where panchito stood, making him fall backward. Immediatly, Both Panchito and Jose jumped over the fence and ran towards their wounded Donald could hear was ringing and his vision was blurry. He could make out his friends. Jose on one side with tears and a horrorified look on his face while Panchito was at his other side squeezing his hand and screaming at some people in Spanish. He waved his sombrero in the air at the control guy to call an ambulance_. Wait if I can hear Panchito..._ Donald thought, "Panch? Will you stop my head hurts" Donald moaned trying to get up. He rubbed his head to feel a lump on his head. He rolled his eyes and looked at his friends. "Donal'? you need to go to the hospital!" Jose said as Donald got up and dusted himself off. He hugged his latin lovers and whispered into there ears, "If you try to trick me again I will hunt you down and...", "okay we get the picture!" panchito said pulling away. He turned to Jose and said with a Joking voice and raised arms, "Best two out of three?".

XXXX

_Sorry for a very short chapter this is my very first fan fic so I didn't really know how this worked but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer thanks for any reviews you have and harsh criticism is accepted_


	2. story 2

**Story 2**

**The Four Special Words**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the three Caballeros or any other Disney characters. They belong to Walt Disney and his crew. I own any additional characters.

**XXXX**

"I can't hear you?" Jose said as he burst through the door to Donald's house.

"Where are all the fish sticks?!" Panchito shouted as he skipped through the doorframe laughing. He grabbed Jose's hands and together spoke,

"There in my belly!" while turning, falling on their backs and laughing. Expecting Donald to out with Mickey and Goofy tonight, Jose feeling in a dare devilish mood, went into the kitchen to make himself a snack after 7:30pm. Just as he turned on the light, there was Donald with Minnie and Daisy. Donald quickly turned to see a drunken bird staring at him curiously.

"Thanks girls, tell Mickey I'm sorry", Donald said as he shooed the girls out the back door.

"But Donald, we want to watch" Minnie said as she dug her heel into the floor.

"I'll do it soon, when I'm ready. Come by later"

"Knowing you Donald, you'll never be ready", Daisy said while Minnie giggled. Donald stuck his tongue out at them as they continued down the back path towards their car, snickering and giggling at Donald's words. Once they were gone, he turned to see two drunken birds watching him while one ate a sandwich and the other drank a soda can.

"What are you two doing home so early? I thought you two were going to be out past 11:00pm?" He exclaimed. Jose smiled at the all of a sudden weird looking duck.

"First of all, no more bebida. You look really weird meu amigo! Second, it's midnight meu amor" he laughed. Donald checked his watch and sure enough, it was midnight.

"Well, yawn, I'm tired, let's all go to sleep in.." He was cut off when both Panchito and Jose ran out the back door. Donald ran after them, but when he got outside, they had vanished.

**XXXX**

"He said he was sorry Mickey!" Minnie said as she followed Mickey into his home.

"Yes, but every since Panchito Pistalas and Jose Carioca came to visit him, he never has time for us!" He sat in his armchair while Pluto sat by his feet, feeling the same loniness as his owner. Minnie went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"But Mickey, they're more than just friends you know." She came into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I know, they're the three Caballeros. They stick together through fair and stormy weather, but sometimes it seems that they're more then that. Since the movie 68 years ago, Ive have Donald over for the holidays or any other reason 15 times." Minnie smiled at the concerned mouse. She sat closer and held his hand.

"Mickey?" she began, "Maybe he has a reason for being with them so often. Talk to him Mickey and I promise youll find out why", Mickey sighed and smiled at her.

"You're right Minnie, as usual,"

Minnie blushed,

"Ill talk to him tommorrow at lunch". Minnie nodded and stood.

"I have to get going I love you" and with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Mickey blush.

"Oh gosh! Let me drive you" he said as he jumped up and grabbed the keys, but Minnie was already halfway out the door.

"It's alright Mickey, I'll walk. It's good for you, you know"then she walked out the door. Mickey followed her outside, but she was already halfway up the street. "Minnie my dear, you are one stubborn girl". Then he closed the door and headed for his car.

**XXXX**

Panchito and Jose were walking in the woods, laughing and singing, enjoying the moonlit forest and each other's company. All of a sudden, Jose froze. Everything froze. Then as quickly as it came it disappered and he was able to move but it was replaced with a feeling of grief. Like an evil presence was among them and death was there to claim his soul.

"Um, Panchito?" He shouted as he frantically looked in all directions in panic.

"Yes Jose?!" Panchito shouted over his shoulder. He was still in lala land, but he quickly snapped out of it when he saw a cloaked man in front of him and Jose. " I think we should conseguir bro ir!" Great, he thought, now I'm calling Jose bro. "Ay caramba! No more bebida!" They both ran back the way they came. Hearts pumping and blood rushing. "Now this is estimulante!" He let out a loud shriek. They made it back to Donald's house and slammed the back door. Frightened they started laughing. "No more bebida convenido?"

"Combinado!" Jose replied. They slowly walked towards the kitchen door, but stopped when they heard the voices of Donald and Daisy.

"They just ran off Daisy! I dont understand! What did I do?" Donald asked Daisy.

"Nothing Donald. You're a good guy, I should know", she teased.

"They're my best friends. They're the ones I can count on to be by my side, not that I can't count on you guys. Tomorrow was supposed to be perfect. I would die for those two and here I am. Sitting here, not looking for them. I'm such a bad friend." Donald put his head in his hands while Daisy patted his back.

"Donald, you're not a bad friend. Minnie will be here any moment and then we'll..."

"I'm here!" Minnie said as she opened the door. "Sorry, Mickey refused to let me walk". Then she sat beside Donald. "What's wrong?" She asked feeling the sadness in the room.

"Panchito and Jose are missing Minnie!" Daisy said still rubbing his back.

"Oh! What about the..."

"SHH! Minnie. What if they're outside listening?" Daisy covered Minnie's mouth. "You don't want them to find out, do we?"

Minnie shook her head.

"Good, now let's go look for them before those two birds get themselves into trouble". Minnie and Donald nodded and headed for the door while Daisy followed. After they left, Jose and Panchito walked into the living room and towards the stairs. Halfway up, Jose stops.

"What's happening at lunch tomorrow I wonder? I mean, it must be special because Donald doesn't esconder as coisas from his amigos, especially us" He said as he turned to see Panchito's eyes. They glissened in the lava lamp light. His muscles relaxed and he smiled.

"Si, this is true amigo", Panchito said. He laughed and practically pushed Jose up the rest of the stairs. Panchito said good-night to Jose. Jose nodded but fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Panchito laughed. Just as he walked out he tripped over his feet and passed out on the floor between Donald's and Jose's bedrooms.

**XXXX**

Donald got home around 11:30 the next morning. He opened the door and ran up the stairs to the chamber of bedrooms. He opened Panchito's door, then Jose's, and finally his very own. He closed the door with no results and was about to loose hope when he smelled the scent of bacon

"Oh boy, oh boy!" he said as he raced downstairs towards the kitchen. He opened the door to see his latin friends in there with massive was making the bacon, enough for three people, with eggs and chocolate panckes. Jose was rubbing his temples, trying to enjoy his morning cup of tea. He saw Donald and tried to put on a convincing smile. "Morning Donal' how was Goofy's?" He said through partially clenched teeth from all the pain. Panchito looked up at Donald, smiled, and went back to cooking breakfest. Donald just stood there watching his fellow Caballeros act... normal.

"Do you guys remember last night?" he asked. He hoped that they didn't remember so that he didn't have to scream at them for scaring him half to death.

"No Donal', As you can see, we were alittle drunk last night," Jose said.

"Si amigo, but we remember a cloaked man in the woods anoche" Panchito whispered to Jose as he served him breakfest. Jose smiled, then he shivered. Remembering how scared he was when he felt his presence was disturbing. Donald smiled and took the plate of food that Panchito gave him. They all gathered around the table and enjoyed a nice, hot meal together.

**XXXX**

They entered the restaurant feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Mickey, Minnie and Daisy were the first to arrive. Theyrequested a table outside for more privacy.

"Why are they so late?" Mickey asked, staring at his watch. He was very impatient at times.

"They're five minutes late Mick. You know how much Panchito hates dressing in a suit. He feels 'like an animal in a cage that needs to be freed!'" Daisy said, imitating Panchito. Minnie giggled while Mickey looked at her in disgust. Donald burst onto the patio space with sweat dripping down his face. Luckily, his suit was still perfect. He walked over, wind drying his forehead. He sat down, still panting, and smiled at his confused friends.

"Panchito and Jose are in the bathroom. Panch couldnt get a hang of his tie so Jose went to help him." Daisy pointed at his tie,

" niether do you. Here let me help." She said as she grabbed his tie to fix it.

"Gee, Thanks Daisy" he said, blushing. Jose and Panchito walked in, in their normal clothes. "What happened?!" Donald asked as he looked his latin friends over. Panchito chuckled while Jose slapped his forehead.

"Wasn't comfortable" was all that Panchito could conjure up. Jose wanted to open his mouth but he kept it shut. They all sat down greeting the others with warm smiles. "So Mickey, how's the new TV show?" Panchito asked. Mickey spit out his drink in amazment. He was amazed that Panchito knew about his new cartoon. Weren't Mexicans supposed to be not that bright?

"Oh uh, it's going good." He replied, smiling.

"Are you sure? Considering the ratings you guys..."

"The ratings are where they should be thank-you very much"

"I'm lo siento mi amigo"

"I am not your amigo, nor am I familia. Because you are Donald's friend, I tolerate you. End of story!" Mickey snapped. Everyone looked at him with confusion. He looked away embarrased. "I'm sorry Panchito. I didn't mean it"

"It's okay hombre. I get it". Mickey smiled and Panchito smiled back. Minnie was happy that her boyfriend was now relaxed. They all ate lunch. Laughing, talking, having lots of fun. Mickey even got to know Panchito and Jose a bit more and started to like them. But that was about to change with four words.

**XXXX**

"I think it's time Donald," Minnie said when Daisy, Donald and herself left the patio. Donald just stood at the door, watching. He was watching Mickey. Watching him laugh and enjoy the company of his latin Friends. He felt that this moment was going to be even better. Every minute that went by was a minute that Donald felt more secured.

"Yes, it is time" he said, holding the rings in his hands. He was nervous though he would never admit it. They walked out towards their table that went silent at the sight of them coming. "Panch? Jose? I have something that I want to ask you guys" he said as he fiddled with his tie.

"Sim Donal' what is it meu amor?" Jose asked standing up to face Donald. Panchito did the same. This is it, he thought, no turning back. He cleared his throat.

"We've been friends for a long time," this is it, he thought, "And for the past four years we've been, closer," I can't back down now, "So what I wanted to know is..." this can't be happening Mickey thought. His best friend was asking two male birds the big question and he knew nothing about them. The worst part was that Donald didn't tell him about it. Not the affair and not the proposal. Donald got on one knee. Showing Panchito a red banded ring and Jose a green banded ring he asked. "Will...You...Marry...Me?"


	3. Story 3

_**Story 3**_

"_**The Major Blowout"**_

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own the three Caballeros or any other Disney characters. They belong to Walt Disney and his crew. I own any additional characters.

**XXXX**

It all started when Donald wanted to talk to his latin lovers.

"Panchito?Jose? can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Si! Donald what is wrong?" Panchito asked his smile quickly vanishing. Jose came downstairs from just finishing a shower, in a bath towel.

"Sim! What's wrong meu amor?" Donald motioned for them to sit on the couch. He was clean cut, Jose knew this wasn't going to be good. _Why did I have to wear a bath towel? Especially sitting by Panchito?_ He thought as he scooted away from Panchito's side for Panchito was looking at him curiously.

"So do you want to know why I ask to talk?" Donald questioned. His anger was bubbling inside and Jose knew he needed to calm him down. He smiled and opened his towel to reveal his underwear. Then he grabbed the towel and started drying his hair.

" Yes, what happened? What did Panchito do this time?" he giggled and put his towel back around himself.

" Why do expect me Jose? We do not know why Donald is cabreado!" Panchito was hiding something, José could sense it.

"Well maybe you both know why I'm here right now. See today I got a phone call from my lawyer. It turns out that I'm being sued for someone elses actions."

"What for mi patito?" Jose was alittle weary. Why was Panchito wanting Donald to go on?

"Someone took out a loan from MY personal bank account and took $14,000." Donald's anger was getting louder and more intense, this wasn't good. Panchito gulped.

"Why it was Jose!"

Shocked, both Jose's and Panchito's mouthes dropped.

"Que? Donal' why would I do that I have my own bank account!"

"Well my lawyer stated that I apparently spent it on bull riding so I thought it was Panchito. But then he said that the tickets were for a tournament was for today. Panchito is at driver's Ed today so it couldn't be him. Which only leaves you, Why?!" As Donald yelled tears were about to explode from his eyes, but he better keep it was the last person he thought that would take money from him so this hurt even more.

"Meu amor, I don't bull ride, you saw me last month. I barely stayed on for a minute let alone $14,000 worth. That's the big leagues!" Donald was getting closer and closer to duckzilla anger. He didn't know what to do, scream or walk away so he did both. When he left, Jose turned to see Panchito creeping towards the door.

"What did you do Panchito Pistalas?" Jose scolded. He was angry. Panchito had him blamed and didn't try to defend him.

"you see I borrowed some dinero from Donald to enter the tournament today. I was going to skip driver's Ed. Today", Panchito said sheepishly. Jose was red with anger. He wanted to ring Panchito's neck but he calmed and said in a hushed whisper, " you better win that tournament and clear my name or i'll retirar o seu interior, cozinhá-los e alimentá-los aos touros de sua família como um lanche" Panchito gulped and nodded. He knew he had to win for his sake and Jose's.

**XXXX**

Jose went to find Donald and found him in his bedroom, staring at some papers.

"Meu amor?"

"What do you want Jose?" he could still hear the anger in Donald's voice.

"May I ask you something por favor? It has something to do with the dinero"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, i wanted to know how long do you have to give the money back to the bank?"

"You mean the money I'm being sued for by my Uncle Scrooge? Two hours or else he goes through with it". Jose froze._ It was his uncle doing his to Donald?_ He thought_, this can't be Mr. McDuck isn't that cruel._

"Donal', why is your uncle doing this to you?" Donald was tearing up now. He had held it together until now. He could feel the tears running down his face.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the nephews collage money that you took from the account!" Jose flinched, but got no responce, he felt very bad for Donald, so to cheer him up he was going to help.

"You know, my papi is a lawyer and speaks very good English, maybe I could get him to represent you. It's your money..."

"NO! It's my nephews money my Uncle Scrooge gave me to hold on to for collage, don't you get it?! I'm being sued for your mistakes. I'm in trouble with the richest man in Duckburg because of you!" Donald couldn't hold it in. He started crying and laughing all at the same time. He usually did this when something was very wrong and things were very, very wrong. Jose leaned on his umbrella, thinking about how good it would be to have a cuban for the nerves, but if Donald caught him, that was one more reason to scream at him.

**XXXX**

Panchito was at the tournament. He was nervous for his life depended on that money. _Why was I so stupid?_ He thought, _I knew it was for Donald's nephews collage tuition and that Senor Scrooge would Find out. _Panchit didn't like that old man. Last year he tried to bribe Jose and him to leave Donald alone and go back to where we came from. _How dare he. _The anger about that week came bad and Panchito shrieked as he punched the wall. He clenched his teeth while he cradled his hand. He remembered this exact moment happening last year at Donald's place, but he had Jose to help him calm and help heal his now swollen fist_. I never learn do I? _

"Next up we have senor Panchito Pistalas!" Panchito slowly walked up. Excited, angry, emotionally exhausted, he sat on the bull and focused_. I can do this,_ still clenching his teeth to survive the pain from his hand and the anger still left for Scrooge. Everybody counted down and Panchito slowed down time with his mind (Or so he thought). Seconds later he was back in buisness and riding that bull like a horse. Tamed and beautiful. Full of grace and passion. He only thought of one thing, His fellow Caballeros. How proud they would be if he won. How happy Donald would be to get his money back. How relieved Jose would be that Donald was happy. He wondered if Jose was havina cigar right now. He was getting off topic. His fellow Caballeros, his fellow Caballeros, his fellow cab... BOOM! The sound made Panchito lose his thought and loose his control. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, face to face with the bull. He slid back, trying not to get hit by the bull's face. He got up and dusted off his pants and picked up his sombrero. He turned towards where the giant crash came from, but saw nothing. Everyone had scattered. There was no one in sight. He heard shuffling from behind him, but saw no one. He turned towards the timer to look at his time. 15.46 seconds. A new record and a high score in the tournament. Panchito leaped and let out a shriek. He hadnwon, so he grabbed the money and ran out, but just as he got on his horse, he heard someone whisper his name. He turned to see a cloaked man in the middle of the doorframe. Panchito shuddered and got on his horse and started towards Donald's house. Rethinking about the cloaked man, he thought he saw the man with a staff which contained a blade on the top of it. On the blade he was sur he saw blood. Fresh blood.

**XXXX**

Panchito walked up the walkway to Donald's door proud of himself, but his little party quickly came to an end when he saw Jose walking down the pathway towards Panchito with his bag all packed. He waved at the cab driver behind Panchito.

"Jose? What's wrong?" Panchito was confused, Donald wouldn't kick out on of his best friends.

"I'm going back to Brazil where I belong. Donald kicked me out and told me to never come back unless it was my ashes. I'm sorry Panchito but I have to go", and with that, Jose put his bag in the trunck of the cab, hesitated, but finally went into the cab after a few prayers. He looked at Panchito one last time before the driver drove him the airport. Panchito just stood there, shocked. How could Donald do that? His uncl was rubbing off on him and he didn't like that. He ran towards the house, money in hand and opened the door to see Donald ridding the house of any signs of Jose in his normal clothes. His anger about Jose was about to explode so he walked out, found a large oak tree and let out a loud shriek as he punched it so hard that he swore he heard a crack. He walked back in with the money in his good hand and handed it to Donald. Donald just stared at Panchito with evil eyes but took the money and walked out the door towards his car and drove off. Panchito was left standing there, stunned, but quickly recovered, grabbed a portable ice pack, tied it to his fist and and ran out the door towards his horse, but slowed for he felt someone watching him. He looked towards the the farmers feild and in the middle of the feild, he saw the cloaked mad again just staring at him. He shook kis head and the feeling was gone and so was the man. Regaining his anger, he ran faster and harder to his horse, jumped on and rode off. He knew where Donald was heading. He just had to make it there before he did.

**XXXX**

_How much longer?_ He thought as he sat in his Uncle's waiting room, waiting to see his own uncle. He tried not to think about Jose, but he couldnt help it. The sadness in his eyes and the hatred in Panchito's, but he had to. He was taking the blame for Panchito's actions and he knew that from the moment he read the forums, But covering for Panchito was a bad choice. It meant that Jose had to go bad to Brazil where Donald wasnt. But that was the price for

covering for Panchito. If he wanted to act like he did it, then he was going to treat him like he did it.

"Donald Duck Your uncle will see you now", the desk clerk said through a mouthful of gum.

"Thanks", then he grabbed the money and walked towards the elevator. He got in and to his surprise, the elevator was playing music from his movie "The Three Caballeros".

"OOOOOh Bahia-ya-ya..." Donald started singing to the song currently playing. How come he felt so remorseful? _Because I throughout my best friend like trash and left the other one confused, angry and hurt._ He pressed the button and the door closed, but in the faint sound outside the doors, he swore he could hear Panchito's loud shriek.

**XXXX**

Panchito burst through the scrooge's office doors and walked towards the stairs. He pulled open the doors and started climbing, thinking of one person, himself. HE was the reason Jose had to leave, HE was the reason Donald was getting sued by his uncle, HE was the reason Donald had to go and kiss up to the horrible man. He hated Scrooge McDuck. He didn't care about anything except his nephews and money, sure Donald was his nephew, but he didnt care about Donald or his happiness. The anger towards Scrooge had grown so much that he had to stop climbing and sit down to calm down. Then he started to sing.

"Oh, we have the stars to guide us. Guitars here beside us, to play as we go!" His heart rate slowed, thinking about the movie and how it made their friendship stronger. "We sing and we samba, we shout Ay caramba..." Panchito sighed then started climbing again. "Oh, through fair and stormy weather. We stand close together, like books on a shelf..." He knew what had to be done, he wondered if he was going to get there before Donald.

**XXXX**

Jose was so scared that he made the driver stop four times on his way to the airport.

"You can do this", he would say to himself. One moment, he was asleep and the next moment, he was clenched to the arm of the seat or the dashboard.

"Senor are you okay?" The driver asked on the fifth time he had to stop.

"SIm, sim, I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." _How can i do this_, he thought_, Just walk away from my friends_, _I can't do that to them, but Donald wants me gone and it's only a quarter mile to the airport and another eleven miles to Senor scrooges office. _So he decided to do what Donald wanted. He got into the cab very carefully and started driving away. Jose, looking out the window, wondered how Donald was doing with his uncle.

**XXXX**

"Have you been to Bahia Donal'?" Donald was starting to get sick and tired of the elevator music. He had to get off twice and walk the stairs so he wasnt annoyed for his uncle. He was aliitle frightened, though he would never tell anyone that, he had the money with him and it had only been 1hour and 47 minutes, but he was only on level 23 and he had to be on level 44 to give his uncle the money. He still couldnt shake this feeling that there was someone in the elevator with him. He felt something dark and evil, but he couldnt think about that now. He had other, more important things to worry about. How was he going to tell Panchito that Jose was gone, though he didnt need to, he thought it would be the right thing to do. How was he gonna ask Jose to come back? To the life he had to leave because of him. He couldnt answer any of these. He just had to hand his uncle the money, get lectured about what'll happen if this happens again, walk back to his car and then feel the wrath of Panchito.

"My name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez. My mother..."

"AHHHHHH!" Donald yelled he tried to pull his hair out. He couldnt take anymore of this Three Caballero music anymore. He pressed the button for the next floor and got off. He headed for the stairs and just as he pushed it open, some Mexican ran pat.

"El reloj donde estás going you lunático Ay caramba!", he yelled at Donald as he ran up two more flights of stairs. Donald was confused, but his confusion was solved when he heard a loud shriek come from the way the Mexican ran. _Panchito's here and he's gaining ground._

**XXXX**

_Americans are so rude_, panchito thought as he made it to level 32. He was almost there, but he didn't know if Donald had made it there before him. He ran harder and faster until his muscles ached. He stopped on level 35 and sat down to take a break.

"I like big butts and i cannot like..." Panchito's phone rang. The caller ID said it was Jose.

" Hola meu amor, is everything okay? Are you on your flight?" Panchito asked still panting really hard. Jose said a few things in a whisper, then the door behind Panchito opened.

"No meu amour, I'm not", Jose smiled as he saw panchito look like he was ready to die. Panchito, stunned, just looked at Jose, then jumped up and gave him a hug.

"How did you?" Jose smiled then shrugged.

"A lot of praying thats how," Jose pulled away, grabbed Panchito's hand and pulled him up the stairs. "And i took the employees express elevator. I was up here in 35 seconds", Panchito felt happy now that Jose was with him and not on his flight. He was just worried if Donald found out?

**XXXX**

Donald reached level 42 and left the elevator. He was going to have to ask his uncle the music even though he wouldnt do it for it cost money. He got to the assistances desk and rang the bell. No response. Ruby usually came when she heard the bell, two minutes left. _Hurry up Ruby_, he thought, but then he heard a loud crash come from Scrooge's study. Donald hurried towards the study door, but ducked behind Ruby's desk when Panchito flung out of the study and fell to the floor.

"You're a weak old man senor Scrooge, I could take you on and your body guards at the stage I'm at. I risked my butt to get you that money back and this is how you treat us, by sending me and Jose back home?! This won't stand McDuck! My father will destroy you!" Panchito hated using the father card and Donald knew that. He just stood there, watching the scene that was unfolding infront of him. Jose came in through the busted doors Panchito was just thrown through.

"Panchito?! What are you doing?! Donald will be here any minuto, do you really want him to see you like this again?" Jose said in a hushed whisper trying to calm the raging rooster. Donald wanted to get inbetween the fight that was unravelling, but he decided it would be safer to hide behind Ruby's desk.

"Aye lad, your father may be a Gonzalez, but I'm Scrooge McDuck and this is my town. I decide who gets to come here and you two are band from Duckburg for an eternity", Donald was furious at his Uncle, how dare he say his fellow cabaleros were band from Duckburg? Then Panchito said something that made him freeze.

"I'm going to ask you what my father asked you last year. Do you Senor Scrooge, think Jose and I are trying to to hurt Donald?'

"Aye lad, I think you are. You! Threatening me, Donald's beloved uncle and Jose! Leaving him without a moments notice. You just take his money", Scrooge walked up to jose and stared him in the eye, "You lad, is a gold digger". Jose gasped and just as he did that, Panchito punched Scrooge so hard in the face that Scrooge fell to the floor and his body guards picked up Panchito and carried him towards the door.

"STOP!" Panchito yelled. "Will you gentlemen put me down so I can give Jose my sombrero por favor?" The guards looked at each other and nodded. They put down the rooster and he walked towards Jose and handed him his sombrero_. Nice move Panch, _He thought. Panchito walked back towards the guards and in 22 seconds, both guards were out cold. Ashamed, Panchito put his head down and took his sombrero from Jose's outstretched arms. "Gracious meu amor". Donald walked from behind the desk with his mouth wide open. Scrooge jumped up and grabbed the money from Doanld's hands.

"Lad, these two have 48 hours to get out of Duckburg or else I'm sending the cops looking for them and they'll band from the US!" Donald nodded and turned to his lovers, but they were already gone.

XXXX

Panchito walked towards his horse, but before he jumped on, Jose pulled him closed and kissed him. Panchito kissed him back.

"What was that for?" he asked when the kiss was over.

"For just being you," Jose replied. Panchito smiled and sighed. He jumped on the horse and and helped Jose get on, then they rode to Donald's house without saying a word. They got to the house, but Donald wasnt there yet, so they went to their rooms and packed. Panchito called a cab. They didnt have Donald there to give them a ride to the airport which was good. Jose grabbed his bag from the horse and walked to his room. He was going to miss the place. As he turned he saw Donald, red eyed and furious.

"How could you?" was all he could say.

"Donal' I..."

"Didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I was only trying to help you and Jose." Panchito said as he walked into the room. Donald nodded and turned towards Panchito and gave him a hug, his tears coming back. Panchito wrapped his arms around Donald's waist and whispered something in spanish into Donald's ears.

"I got my uncle to give you both one last chance", Donald said letting go of Panchito and walked towards Jose.

"Really Donal'? whatd you say?"

"I said that he will give you another chance or else I'm moving down there with my nephews and I wouldnt let him see them again", Donald grinned, obviously proud of himself. He went towards Jose's hand and grabbed his bag and

started unpacking it. "I'll help you with yours in a minute Panch". Donald grabbed some cigars from Jose's bag. Both Jose's and Panchito's eyes went wide. Panchito knew Jose wouldnt stop smoking, but he never thought Donald would find them. Jose started to laugh. This was just one more thing for Donald to get mad at him for.

_**Sorry I didnt leave any notes last chapter. But thanx to anyone who is reading this. Please review and I need some suggestions for chpters 6-11. Untill Next time, BYEEEEEE!**_


End file.
